Just a Test
by Slayzer
Summary: Ava Ayala has always been good at tests but this one is life changing and not just for her but Peter Parker as well. This isn't just a test for Ava as her life as White Tiger and her relationship with Peter could possibly be lost in the balance. In just a few more minutes Ava Ayala will find out whether or not she's pregnant with Peter's child.


Ultimate Spider-man is Owned by Marvel and Disney. I have made no money off the use of their intellectual properties.

I'm having a bit of writers block so to keep the inspiration flowing a short somewhat sequel to Just a Touch and Just a Taste.

Just a Test.

By Slayzer

Ava glared at the open door that lead to her empty bathroom like it was a time bomb. She looked away and went back to pacing around her bedroom like a caged tiger. The time had been up for a while now but she still couldn't do it.

Ava grabbed a big neon pink teddy bear off her nightstand and cuddled with it as she flopped down onto her bed. The teddy bear was a gift from Peter. He had won it for her when they went out to Coney Island on a date. Ava treasured those moments with Peter, those few moments when it felt like they were just two normal teenagers.

Of course that not all that Ava and Peter did together.

Ava blushed red as she thought about the first time that she and Peter made love. Peter could make her feel so good and so loved that she didn't see a down side to their sexual relationship. At lest there was no down side until this week when Ava missed her period.

Ava's fist slammed into the cute face of the pink teddy bear as she wished it was Peter. "Damn it! How could I be so damn careless!? Why didn't I just get on the pill when me and Peter stated having sex?"

The reason was that there was no way Nick Fury wouldn't find out about it and he could put the rest of the story together easily. Why was Ava taking birth control? Because she was having sex with one of her teammates. That seemed petty now when Ava thought of the conversation she might have to have with Fury if this test came back positive. Her telling Fury that White Tiger could be out on maternity leave.

Ava thought of how ashamed her dead father would be if he saw her right now. As the inheritor of the White Tiger talisman Ava knew part of her duty was to continue the Ayala bloodline. Still that was duty for later she thought, much, much later in fact.

Ava was still in high school and she'd be like every dumb racist stereotype about Latina girls that she hated. How could she go to Midtown High or anywhere and not feel condemned. The looks she got at the drugstore just buying a pregnancy test were bad enough.

Reaching over to her nightstand Ava picked up the box the test came in. She was still trying to forget how embarrassing it was to pee on the stupid spoon like contraption and then let it sit for several minutes on her bathroom sink. Ava had already committed the boxes directions to memory but she had to read it again just one more time.

"Two red lines indicates a positive test result. One red line indicates a negative test result. Okay sounds simple enough."

Taking a deep breath Ava walked into the bathroom with her eyes fixed on the white tile floor with every step. Standing in front of the sink Ava slowly brought her eyes up to the little white plastic stick that had the answer waiting for her.

Ava fell to her knees gasping for air as her hands clutched the edges of the sink. She just sat there on the bathroom floor fighting for air as the reality of it all hit her in waves. All the anxiety of this past week hit her like a tidal wave

"I... I... I'm..." Ava struggled with the words and had to fight to give them voice.

That was when the door to Ava's bedroom opened and Peter Parker stuck his head in. "Ava are you in here? I've been calling you all morning but your communicator is off."

That was when Peter saw Ava seeming collapsed on the bathroom floor. He quickly ran to her. "Ava what happened?"

Peter moved to help Ava up but she push away from him and back herself up against a bathroom wall. He didn't know what was wrong with Ava until he saw what was on her sink. A toothbrush, hand soap, hair comb, a pregnancy test, skin care products and makeup were set out around the sink.

**Chibi Spidey walked out playing a guitar. "One of these things is not like the other. ****One of these things just doesn't belong. ****Can you tell which thing is not like the others by the time I finish my song?"**

Peter could read the result of the pregnancy test about as well as he could read Egyptian hieroglyphs, which is to say he had no clue at all. None the less Ava was upset and that was something he couldn't overlook. Peter sat down next to Ava on the tile floor and waited.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me these past few days?" Peter asked softly.

Ava couldn't even bring herself to look at him. "My period has been late so I've been going out of mind this whole week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked as he brushed some of Ava's long dark hair out of her eyes.

"I was afraid that if I told you that you freak out. I've been freaking out and I just thought that if I told you anything before I knew for sure one way or the other that you'd get scared and leave me."

"Ava after fighting with you through monsters, robots and super powered baddies do you think I'm the kind of guy who just run off and leave you holding the bag like that?"

"Ha, holding the bag. Thanks that just what I want to hear when we're talking about my uterus."

"Sorry that was a poor turn of phrase but I'm not leaving you. I could never abandon you in a fight nor could I leave you over some unexpected development."

Peter waited until Ava could look him in the eye. "Ava Ayala I want to face everything that this life has to offer with you. I don't care if it's to two of us or three because it doesn't change the fact that I love you."

Ava pulled herself into Peter's lap and she felt the love and support that he had for her. She then buried her face into his left shoulder. For all the times they faced possibility death together how could she have doubted that Peter would be able to face the possibility of life.

"Peter do you know what the test even result is?"

"No, I don't have a clue." Peter said as he started to rub Ava's head.

"The result was negative, I'm not pregnant."

"I see."

"You sound slightly disappointed?"

"I was just thinking for a few moments there that you'd make a wonderful Mother."

Ava brought her head up and kissed Peter. "I was thinking that you'd make a wonderful Father. Just you know later, much later."

"Agreed but we'll have to start using some kind of birth control from now on."

"I also think we should just tell everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D about us."

"Good Idea. I can finally show off my beautiful girlfriend."

"And I can brag about my amazing boyfriend."

-end-

Happy almost Mothers Day so a little story about Ava almost being a mother.

First thought I had for this is Ava confronts Peter at home with news that she is pregnant and he just bails on her. That wasn't very Peter Parker like so I thought Ava finding out alone that she's not pregnant but that didn't have enough impact.

The last idea I had that didn't make it was it end with Ava saying "Peter I'm..." and then you could pick in your mind if she was or wasn't pregnant. That just seemed unfinished so it needed a clear ending.

I know it was short but tell if you liked it or hated it.


End file.
